


There Are So Many Things I Want to Show to You

by euisgelo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheating, Chronic Illness, F/M, Homophobic Language, Impulse Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euisgelo/pseuds/euisgelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae dealt with the betrayal of his girlfriend by dating the man his girlfriend cheated with. Payback was a bitch, even to those who seek it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. —First Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series. Means a chapter only consist of 300-600 words (longer sometime). And for you guys who abhorred heavy angst, this fic will be a little sad in the middle but will end happily. And from chapter to chapter, I did not keep the time flow, it just a little bit jumpy back and forth.
> 
> As you can see from the banner, this story was two years old, but I'm nowhere from finishing this. BUT. I'm re-writing it right now. Hopefully, I get to cross the finish line!

 

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jessica said softly. She looked regretful and a little bit sad as she said, “This thing we had isn’t working anymore. ‘We’ won’t work anymore, Oppa.”

 

Honestly speaking, Donghae saw this coming. He wondered why it took her so long. Not because Donghae liked the idea of separation. He loved her. He really did. The thing is, he couldn’t help but to agree that their relationship would never work like how it used to be.

 

He saw a flash of irritation on Jessica’s eyes when he agreed without second thought. He didn’t know what to make of it. Did she think he’d at least tried to fight for her? Did she expect him to fight for their relationship? It would be what he did, actually, if Donghae didn’t know what she has been up to behind his back; If Donghae didn’t know the reason why ‘we’ didn’t work anymore: because for her, ‘we’ were not ‘Jessica and Donghae’ any longer.

 

And now she hesitated about her own decision. She kept looking back at him when she walked out the empty classroom, leaving Donghae alone.

 

“Are you okay?” Heechul asked. He unusually went quite and serious.

 

“No, I’m not,” Donghae said honestly, because he never told this hyung a lie, maybe because Heechul always be able to tell all of his bullshit.

 

Heechul sighed. Donghae knew Heechul had exactly zero experience on dealing with things like this. “You’ll get someone better,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Donghae said absentmindedly.

 

By the time when the news about him and Jessica spread to entire school, which was twenty eight minutes later, he was stabbing his chopsticks to his food in the cafeteria, irritated by the curious stares that have been given to him the entire lunch time.

 

Sometimes he hated technology.

 

He hoped it will get better eventually. People curiosity would die and they would leave him and his problem alone. But Friday come around and he still got those creepy peers who didn’t even had the decency to wait for him to out of earshot before talking about him and his failed relationship.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and said, “Go get another girlfriend.”

 

Donghae looked up from his (messy) lunch and raise questioning eyebrows.

 

“New girlfriend equals stop sulking?” Kyu said matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah,” Donghae said, actually thought over the idea. He tried to, at least. Because he still couldn’t take his eyes off Jessica every times the girl was in vicinity. He still thought about good times, about them when they were still together, about how much he still loved her.

 

It might be sounded pathetic, but Donghae couldn’t just pretend it didn’t matter to him, because it did. Donghae reminded himself that this was not only Jessica’s decision, but he was also taking part of their separation by agreed on it.

 

Donghae sighed. He had to hurry because Kyu and Heechul had been waiting for him, so he put on his clean shirt and stuffed his belonging to his bag and walked out of the stall.

 

That was when he saw Lee Hyukjae, taking off his soccer shirt, like he had no self-consciousness about his body. Or maybe because he _had_ self-consciousness about his own body and didn’t bother to hide and let the other envy.

 

Hyukjae obvious to Donghae’s presence until he faced him and saw Donghae bore a hole on his head with his eyes. Hyukjae stared back, poker face on display.

 

Donghae had no idea what had driven him. Probably it was his poor impulse control, but Donghae liked to think it was because he was lost his mind with too much thoughts running through his head. Whatever it is, Donghae felt a small odd satisfaction when Lee Hyukjae’s poker face cracked when he said: “Would you be my boyfriend?”


	2. —Second Thing

A day after their encounter on soccer club bathroom, Donghae and Hyukjae acted normally like nothing had happened. They went on their live like they usually did.

 

It was about ten minutes to lunch when Hyukjae suddenly got up from his seat with his friends and walked over to Donghae’s table. He didn’t wait for any invitation before he took the empty seat beside Donghae.

 

Heechul had to double-take; Kyu was distracted from his pad to do the same. And Donghae didn’t do any better.

 

“Err… Do you, eh, you need something?” Donghae asked, confused.

 

Hyukjae stopped half way from picking his chopsticks and turned to look at Donghae. “Just come to eat,” he said, so matter of fact they didn’t sure if he serious or was just fucking with them.

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Heechul spat. He never liked Lee Hyukjae. “But that seat was occupied.”

 

“I thought it was decent thing to do,” Hyukjae said, eyebrows tied together, but he seemly had come to realization as he stared at Donghae mutely.

 

“And why is that?” Kyu asked without look up from his game.

 

Hyukjae gave Donghae a risen eyebrow, but when Donghae failed to understand what he tried to projected, he sighed and said, “Because Donghae and I are dating.”

 

Heechul sprouted out his saliva in pure shock. Kyuhyun’s usually cool appearance ruined as he gapped at both of them.

 

“Oh, right,” Donghae said innocently, like he didn’t just forgot to tell his friend he was suddenly gay.

 

Heechul made Hyukjae swear on his mother name to keep this secret. He said it was because he didn’t desire to be the subject of interest of entire school _again_ if—no scratched that— _when_ this story leaked out. He liked to postpone it as long as possible, thank you very much. “You keep your problem to yourselves and don’t run, crying to me when thing went to shit,” was what he said.

 

Donghae told Hyukjae, with non-uncertain term, to ‘mind our own business’ for the rest of the day, brushed off his offer to walk him back home.

 

“I thought you’re not into guys,” Kyuhyun said when they were all by themselves again. “I mean, not that I had any objection with your sexual preference, but dude, seriously, Lee Hyukjae?”

 

“Just so we are clear,” Heechul said. “This is one of the moments when you had to speak as clearly as you can, ‘cause I’m afraid I have no patient left to hear any bullshit, Hae-yah!”

 

“What you want me to say?” Donghae said, irritated, because, hey, he was the victim here. He had no idea Hyukjae would be so goddamned gentleman about this dating thing. He started to regret the whole thing.

 

Heechul was ready to explode, but Kyuhyun put a hand on his shoulder and said to Donghae, “Just tell us why.”

 

 _Why._ Donghae knew why, the moment Hyukjae said yes and gave him _that_ look. “Because I saw him with Jessica.”


	3. —Third Thing

Heechul was an _intense_ person. He demanded, ranted, complained, but he was rarely _angry._ And when he did, he was on a rage. The cause of it was, of course, Donghae and his stupidity.

 

Heechul couldn’t understand the younger reason for dating Hyukjae. “What is your goal?” Heechul asked and when Donghae just shrugged, Heechul had had enough and stormed out of the youngest room.

 

Kyuhyun stared at the retreating back of Heechul head and sighed. “Doesn’t Lee Hyukjae have a girlfriend or something?”

 

“Something?” Donghae said questioningly, even thought he didn’t really demand an answer. Sometime Kyuhyun’s thought just too far to reach. “I don’t know,” Donghae said honestly.

 

“You’d just made decisions without thinking,” the younger stated, not even made it a question.

 

Donghae grinned and fell back to the softness of Kyuhyun’s bed. “It’s not like we serious about it, so why would I care?”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and back to his game. “Don’t blame us when you got hurt.”

 

“I won’t,” Donghae said. Not really mean it though he knew he’d already gotten hurt when he saw him kissing Jessica that afternoon.

 

Thinking back of it made his heart hurt, but it was the only thought these days. He wondered if he had no unintentional, hidden motive on dating Hyukjae.

 

From what Kyuhyun said earlier, it was not a far-fetched idea.

 

Oh well, he’d crossed the bridge when he come to it. 


	4. —Fourth Thing

Despite how indifference Donghae with their relationship was, Hyukjae was decisively opposite about it. Suddenly they fell into a routine: Hyukjae properly courting him like he did his other past-girlfriends. The guy didn’t remotely bother about the fact that Donghae was not a girl at all.

 

What made things ominously troublesome was that Jessica’s crush on Hyukjae was a public secret, and so was Jessica and Donghae’s separation; hence, the scandal.

 

The public in general, didn’t bat their eyelids as they assumed that if Hyukjae was courting Donghae, then they were dating each other. All they care was the customary ‘triangle love’ and all the hours they could spend gossip about it. But what made it scary was how Jung Jessica responded to the news.

 

This was one of the reasons why Heechul wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

 

Jessica cornered Donghae one afternoon, after he finished soccer club. She asked without preamble, “Oppa, are you dating Hyukjae-oppa?”

 

Donghae wanted to say, that dating Hyukjae was a momentary stupidity. But then he just realized, that deep down, this was what he wanted to achieve from the start: he wanted to hurt Jessica.

 

“Yes,” Donghae said, swallowing down the guilty down his throat.

 

Jessica was remarkably calm about it, even thought her eyes betray all the emotion: angry, hurt, sadness. Then she asked quietly, “Why?”

 

Her ‘why’ was more forceful than Heechul’s. He had no obligation to rip his heart open and offered it to Heechul. He simply just answer what he thought was the real reason. But in the face of an angry Jessica, Donghae realized the whole new reality of his action. And it only filled his heart with more guilt.

 

Because I loved you and I didn’t want to see you with him.

 

Because I’m angry at you and I wanted to see you hurt.

 

Because I couldn’t stand to see you happy when you handed over my heart, stomped and broken.

 

“Because I love him,” Donghae said instead.


	5. —Fifth Thing

“Hyukjae-Oppa,” a girl voice interrupted Sungmin narration. He turned around to see Jung Jessica stood stiffly with red eyes, clearly up-set, “I need to talk to you.”

 

As cool as cucumber, Hyukjae said, “Sure.”

 

“I mean, privately,” Jessica said pointedly and took a glance at Sungmin.

 

This kinda stuff happened to Hyukjae one time too often. Sungmin could even hear Hyukjae mentally sighed.

 

“I’ll be at cafeteria with Junsu,” Sungmin said, knowing when his presence wasn’t wanted.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go straight to soccer club, so you don’t have to wait for me, just tell Junsu to come to the practice.”

 

“Cool. I might come to watch you guys anyway. So, see you later!”

 

They went on opposite direction, but Sungmin turned around in time to see Hyukjae followed Jessica away before disappeared in a corner.

 

Jessica had been cheating on her boyfriend with Hyukjae for a while now. Just yesterday, Junsu told Sungmin that his girlfriend told him Jessica dumped his sweet, handsome, straight A boyfriend. It would only a matter of time before Jessica had the courage to ask Hyukjae the question of the year, because damn if Hyukjae ever asked first.

 

Sungmin sighed. Hyukjae was not exactly a bad person, not really. He had bad quality about him, but sometimes people just couldn’t accept that it was only a quirk in his personality and it didn’t make him a bad person.

 

Even though, Sungmin had to admit, sometime his quirks of personality wasn’t morally, ethically, socially decent. Sungmin could see it coming: It will be a mess. And it’s not the first mess Hyukjae caused because of women; the guy was a walking trouble magnet.

 

The potential problem ahead was none other than Jessica’s ex-boyfriend and his notorious friends. Donghae was a prince among the other student. He wasn’t only smart, but he was also handsome and to top it all Donghae was a gentleman.

 

He was like personification of perfect. Everybody loved him, especially girls and teachers, but he didn’t have many boy friends. Well, Sungmin thought, who wouldn’t felt intimidated and threaten by his persona?

 

That was one of the reasons Donghae landed himself with assorted crazy friends. And that was where the real problem laid.

 

However, Sungmin doubt Hyukjae would appreciate Sungmin butted in his problem; not that Sungmin wouldn’t at least try. And tried he did.

 

Sungmin barely finished saying Jessica’s name out of his mouth as Hyukjae stood and bring his lunch with him across the cafeteria. Sungmin leaned back on his chair and pouted. That was the first time Hyukjae was ever silent threat him and even so far as making passive-aggressive move like that. Asshole.

 

Sungmin’s irritation quickly turned into confusing as he saw Hyukjae dropped his butt on the only chair available on Lee Donghae’s table. He exchange bewildered look with Junsu.

 

Junsu shrug when Sungmin insistently demand explanation Junsu couldn’t provide him. “He’s making friends,” he said, not caring, as if what he said was making sense at all. How this guy was Hyukjae’s childhood friend, Sungmin didn’t know.

 

“Can you at least pretend to _care_ when your friend practically jumping off a skyscraper head first?”

 

“Come on, hyung, you’re over-reacting. Hyukjae is a big guy. He can take care of himself.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Sungmin said, since there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Not until Hyukjae got back to them and walked to their next class that Sungmin finally could get the answer.

 

“What was that all about?” Sungmin couldn’t keep his irritation out of his voice.

 

“Hyukjae, you are treading dangerous water, man,” Junsu said. Sungmin couldn’t help but to look at him and wondered. He cared after all. He just kept his cool when Sungmin lost his.

 

“I know,” Hyukjae said, looking uncharacteristically wary.

 

When the guy didn’t say anything else, Junsu said, “Dude, his is where you elaborate.”

 

“What you want me to say?” Hyukjae asked, oddly defiant about it.

 

“Gee, I don’t know. Since that dude you’re so friendly with just lost a girlfriend _because of you_! Say, did you go there to inform that yourselves or you suddenly have the urge to befriending a practically enemy, huh?” At the time Junsu finished, his face was red.

 

“I’m dating Lee Donghae,” Hyukjae said, so nonchalant Sungmin almost missed his challenging tone underneath.

 

Sungmin could feel the headache building in the back of his head. “You are dating Lee Donghae.”

 

“I’m dating Lee Donghae,” Hyukjae repeated, his defiance clearer this time. And Sungmin realized Hyukjae was expecting a fight from his best friends.

 

“You lose you mind?” Junsu shouted, drawing himself attention.

 

“What about Jessica?” Sungmin asked.

 

“What about her?” Hyukjae asked back.

 

“Oh, Christ,” Junsu said, and then storm away.

 

Sungmin stared after him. He knew he should do the same. Speaking to Hyukjae right now was like crashed yourself into a brick wall.

 

Sungmin sighed, “Are you aware of what are you getting yourself into?”

 

Hyukjae gave him this look he couldn’t decipher and Sungmin knew they are so fucked. 


End file.
